the new chicks and there charas
by devils-sexy-daughter
Summary: theres two new chicks in the shugo chara! world.they both have 2 charas .what will happen when easter comes back with a new -egg.will the girls help or ignor them.be rated m for later contant and language


**Devil-ok guys this is an oc story so dont yell at me or anything**

**kukai-y is kitty boy here**

**ikuto-well soccer brain im here because......I dont actually know.**

**Mini-IM NOT LATE YOUR ALL EARLY**

**Devil-y am i freinds with you again**

**Mini-i dunno,KITTY DO DISCLAMER.**

**Ikuto-_devils-sexy-daughter dont own any shugo chara charters but she and Mini does own yuuki and kaida_**

**Devil-on with the show folkes**

**(what the girls look like will be at the bottem)**

* * *

The new school term quickly came rolling in, and everyone at the Seiyo High School in japan was walking to school, theres the populars, the goths, jocks, jokers and of course the **_guardians_**. The guardians were a select group of people.

In the king chair there was the cute sweetie pie Tadase Hotori, the queen chair Rima Mashiro, jack chair Kukai Souma, ace chair Yaya, Amu had once been a joker chair but the girl left none of them wanted to talk about it. This year was so gonna be different, groups are gonna break out hang with who they want. 'Why?' You ask! Because of the new students that they had yet to meet.

"TADASE THIS IS BORING!" Yelled a bored Kukai, he and Yaya were slowly falling asleep while the others worked.

"I dont care, Souma-kun we need to get this done before the new students appear!" Sighed the King himself while his chara hung around his head. You may ask what is a chara? Well every kid has one, their locked in your heart untill they are needed. They are your inner-selves or what you diser to be .

XxXx In the classroom XxXx

"I want sensei to hurry up already!" Complained a very tired Yaya, as she sighed the door was slammed open and a girl with long black hair and black eyes came strolling in acting for all the world as if she owned the place.

"KAIDA WRONG CLASSROOM!" Shouted the girl stomping her foot and tossing her glossy hair over her shoulder slightly. A girl with midback dark purple hair came in and sighed.

"How do you know? Theres no sensei in here Yuuki." The girl we now know as Kaida looked around her eyes going over everyone, they stoped slightly on Tadase before continuing and sighing.

"Nope no ones even hot in this room!" Yuuki smirked knowing her freind was lying through her teeth and turned giving the kids an encouraging smile.

"Ignore her. she just wants to fu..." Yuuki was cut off as a hand slammed over her mouth and another slapped her round the back of her head.

"We're thirteen moron!" Just as that sentance was finished in walked the sensei.

"Ahhhhh thats good the new students are here! Class meet Hizomi Yuuki and Nikimo Kaida, their from Tokyo." The girls bowed. The boys were drooling over them and the girls were glaring, even if they were thirteen they were hot! Yuuki had long glossy black hair and these black eyes that sparkled in the light, she was about 4 foot 9 and was kinda curvy for a thirteen year old. While her freind kaida had long purple hair that was kept back in a white hairband (alice band) and these dark leaf green eyes, she was about 5 foot and the same as her freind, kinda curvy. The thing that caught the classes attention to them was what they were carrying. Kaida was carrying a skateboard and on the side of her bag was small bag, the four cards could see 2 pairs of eyes poking out of it, all the boys gasped and blinked before smirking to himself _this chicks hot_ he thought as Kaida smiled and turned to the sensei.

"YO TEACH! Can we sit down now?" She smirked and turned, walked to a spare seat next to Kukai and grinned at him.

"Sup?" Yuuki sweatdropped and sat next to her smacking her round the head.

"No talking in class!" Kaida sighed and smiled before nodding, what they didnt notice was the Dachi Kukai Chars sneaking into the bag thing. There he met a girl who was kicking a football into the side where the stomach lay, oh joy for Kaida.

In the out side world it was break the door to the guardians place was kicked in and in came Kaida followed by Yuuki ( Who was shaking her head muttering about under educated fools resorting to violence rather than POLITELY knocking the entering!) They stared at Rima before smiling cheerily.

"Rima-sama shocked you didnt recognise us!" Said Yuuki shaking her head "Terribly rude and I'm ever so slightly insulted!" Rima looked shocked before recognising the chars and smiling.

"KAIDA-SEMPAI AND YUUKI-CHAN!" She ran up and hugged the two girls. The boys looked shocked. Yuuki just scowled at being hugged.

Rima smiled before noticing an ex egg.

* * *

go on photo bucket

Yuukii

.com/image/black%20haired%20anime%?o=39

kaida

.com/image/dark%20purple%20anime%?o=4

**ok chapter done next chapter soon this was the new girls story and this is devils saying good bye**


End file.
